It's been a month!
by EmilyLovesRichard
Summary: Patrick is to engrossed in his work and Shelagh is desperate ;)
**It's been a Month!**

 _T rated maybe slightly M rated ;)!_ _I finally finished my second Turnadette fanfiction._

 _It took me longer than I thought it would, but here it is!_ _It might be slightly smutty but I promise not too much!_

 _Hope you'll enjoy reading ;) and don't forget English is not my first language._

 _Reviews are greatly appreciated_!

* * *

It was a typical night at the Turners. After dinner they all spent some family time together in the living room and when the time came, Shelagh put the kids to bed.

After Shelagh had finished her task of putting the kids to bed, she came back into the living room, where Patrick had already resumed his usual position on their couch and was reading the newest medical journal.

"We really have to rethink Timothy's bedtime! Every night it is getting harder and harder to get him to turn of his bedside lamp." Shelagh sighed exhausted, as she took a seat beside her husband "And I think he turned it back on, as soon as he heard me climbing down the stairs."

Shelagh slipped out of her shoes and moved her feet under her lap, waiting for any respond from her husband.

"Patrick dear? Did you listen to me?" She inquired.

At this Patricks head shot up from his magazine and he looked at his wife.

"I am sorry my dear, what was that? I was so engrossed in this article about pain relive during labour, that I did not hear a word you just said." He admitted, a guilty look grazing his face.

"Oh Patrick! You really shouldn't work so much." Shelagh sighed, running her hand trough his thick hair.

"I know, I know, but when I was at this birth last night and the mother had to be taken to the hospital do get a caesarean section, because she couldn't take the pain any more, I thought to myself that there has to be something more affective than air and gas to ease the pain during labour." He told her explained not looking up from this magazine.

"I understand that, I really do, but you have to take care of yourself." She told him, gently massaging his neck with her right hand.

"I am fine." He said in a harshly, ignoring his wife's gentle ministrations.

Shelagh knew that there was no use trying to have a reasonable discussion with him when he was in a mood like this.

She loved her husband for his sense of duty, but sometimes she wished he would simply put their private live first. They had so little time together and when Patrick was home and not working, their time was mainly spent together with Timothy and Angela. She loved spending time with her children, more than anything else, but sometimes she simply wanted to be a wife. Not the wife of Dr. Turner, but the wife of Patrick. The very same Patrick, who went to look for her and had found her on that misty road, when she had been released from the sanatorium. The Patrick, who she had spent their honeymoon with and the Patrick, who sometimes when there was time in between patients, pulled her into his office for a quick snog.

Those little spontaneous encounters hadn't happened in quite some time and she understood it. Their marriage wasn't as new and as exciting as it used to be, but at least they still had had their evenings, after the children had been put to bed.

During the last few weeks those evenings had been spent with reading medical articles, instead of enjoying their time together and Shelagh was becoming more and more frustrated.

She didn't want to seem needy, but Patrick had neglected her and their marriage those last few weeks.

As Sister Bernadette she had never understood when wives complained about the fact, that their husbands didn't show any interest in them. Back than she thought them to be selfish, but now she new better and was one of them.

By now it had been over a month, since they last had made love and she had certain needs. Sometimes she told herself, to just pull herself together. She had gone on for years without any kind of intimacy, but since her wedding night, when she had discovered how wonderful making love was, she had certain needs. Usually Patrick was more than happy to fulfil those needs and he was exceptionally good at fulfilling them too. She had given Patrick a month time, were she had hinted, that she had needs. She had hoped that he would get those little hints, but Patrick was Patrick and if you didn't spell it out loud and clear he wouldn't get it.

If hinting and waiting for him to come around didn't work, Shelagh decided, she simply had to take matters into her own hands and tonight was the perfect night.

Her right hand was still massaging his neck, as she turned to look at him and rested her left and on his chest. She waited for a moment to see if there would be any reaction form Patrick, but there wasn't. She let her left hand slowly caress his chest and moved her right hand up from his neck into his hair.

"Darling." She whispered seductive, her lips ghosting over Patricks ear.

"Mhmmm?" Was all she got as a reply.

Shelagh couldn't believe it! Usually she only had as much as look at her husband to get him all worked up and now? Nothing!

She nipped at his skin lightly just below his ear, that was one of the places that always drove him wild.

"Patrick." She whispered again, between nips, but got no reply.

By now her left hand was slowly unbuttoning his shirt buttons, while she was caressing his neck with kisses. Shelagh was so worked up, she would have done everything to get some kind of relive, but Patrick didn't seem to notice her.

Never in her life had she felt as frustrated as right now. Shelagh was desperate! Desperate for attention and desperate for the long awaited relive.

His shirt was unbuttoned, her hand had pulled his undershirt out of his trousers and her was now running over his bare chest. Her lips had moved upwards and she was now caressing his jaw with her kissed. Her right hand still buried deep in his hair and pulled his head towards her. Patrick however, still didn't show any kind of respond to her ministrations.

This was the moment when Shelagh decided, that she has had enough! She pulled her left hand out from under his shirt and her right from his hair, scooted back a bit, took hold of Patrick's magazine, threw it across the room and moved to straddle his lap.

It all happened so fast, that Patrick could barley register what was happening.

Shelagh was now sitting in his lap, his head between her hands and was kissing him passionately.

Patrick still couldn't quite wrap his head around what was happening. One moment they were sitting comfortably on the couch and the next moment Shelagh was attacking him with passionate kisses. Not that he was complaining, the last month or so, their love life had been very, let's say dull and more or less nonexistent. He had been working a lot, Shelagh had been busy too and to him, it hadn't seemed like she had been missing their intimacy much.

After what seamed like hours Shelagh broke their kiss to catch breath and sensually grinded herself against Patrick's lap.

"Oh God!" Was all she could muster and moved to caress his neck with kisses.

"Shelagh." Patrick moaned longingly, his hands gripping her hips and moved her against his hardening groin.

Shelagh's hands moved downwards to his trousers and fumbled to open his zipper, while Patrick's hands moved under her skirt and were now playing with her edge of her knickers.

"Patrick please!" Shelagh moaned desperately, while grinding herself even harder against his now hard groin.

Patrick moved his wife's knickers aside while she pulled down his under pants. He took a firm hold of her butt and just before they were able to finally connect they heard the cry of their daughter.

They stilled for a moment and listened for another cry and unfortunately for them the next cry came.

"No! God, please no!" Shelagh muttered angrily as she dismounted Patrick.

"Why now?" She asked out loud, clearly annoyed by her daughters bad timing.

"Darling it's not so bad. We will continue this when Angela has gone back to sleep." Patrick tried to smooth his wife.

"Oh really will we?" She asked him annoyed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Patrick asked her; unable to understand what his wife was so upset about.

"Patrick we haven't had sex in a month and it certainly wasn't due to my lack of trying!" She hissed, unable to hold back the frustration of the last month.

"What do you…" Patrick started, but Shelagh had already left the room.

Patrick got himself presentable again, but stayed downstairs, hoping that his wife would come back down, as soon as their daughter was settled again.

When Shelagh came back downstairs, Patrick was still sitting in the same spot as before, but now he was asleep.

"Unbelievable!" She muttered angrily, while picking up the magazine she had thrown across the room.

"Shelagh?" Patrick asked carefully. Never before had he seen his wife as angry as she was now.

"Oh awake again?" She didn't even bother to look up from the stack of magazines she was reorganizing.

"I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep waiting for you." He explained carefully, as he stood up and walked across the room, to where she was sitting on the floor.

"Yes you must be exhausted form all that reading!" Was all he got as a reply.

"Darling, I'm sorry that I haven't realized before how unhappy you are with our love life at the moment." He kneeled down beside her and ran his hand over her spine.

"Of course I have been unhappy! We haven't mad love in a month Patrick!" She was now looking at him. "I understand that we aren't newlyweds any more, that the longing isn't as strong as it used to be and that making love to me isn't as exciting anymore as it used to be, but a whole month Patrick?!" She asked him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my darling! I was such a fool! Don't ever think that I do not long for you! All I think about is you and I know that this past month, I have been a terrible husband, but that doesn't mean that I don't long for you. I love nothing more in this world, than spending time with you and marking love to you." He told her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Patrick? Promise me, that you will try to cut back on work just a little, so that we will be able to have a private life again and spent some time together just the two of us?" She asked him, her head buried in his shirt.

"I promise my darling. I couldn't go for so long again without making love to you." He reassured her.

"Patrick than I only have one last request." She moved back a bit, to be able to look at him.

"And what is that?" He asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Take me upstairs and make love to me." She told him with a wicked grin.

"What ever you want, my bold girl." He told her, stood up and pulled her with him out of the living room and up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

 **The End!**

 _Reviews are greatly appreciated :)_


End file.
